


#158

by kelios



Series: twitter prompts 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex, Underage - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Prompt:https://twitter.com/WincestDailyHC#Wincest Headcanon #158 There was only one time they almost got caught by their dad. It was in the shower, Sam on his knees."Dean!" John yelled, throwing the door open; "Girls gotta go, got a lead on the nest, call Sam.""O-ok!" Dean stammered, fisting his fingers in Sam's hair
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester, Sam/Dean, Wincest
Series: twitter prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	#158

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 15-16. Don't like, don't read.

John's fist thundered against the door, the flimsy lock giving way as he shouldered his way into the bathroom. "Girl's gotta go, Dean," he yells. "Got a lead--pick up Sam and meet me there."

Dean's heart nearly stops but his hips don't, stuttering deep into the soft, wet heat of Sam's throat as his hand clenches in Sam's hair. Sam gags around him but doesn't complain, looking up at Dean with heavy lidded eyes blown black with arousal as he rubs three fingers over Dean's prostate, hard. 

Dean moans, pries his teeth from his fist long enough to choke out "Yeah, Dad--" and then he's coming down Sam's throat, John Winchester's omnipresent demands not even a distant memory. Sam swallows around him, lets the rest mix with the water running down his chin as he hollows his cheeks and sucks Dean clean. 

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean groans, collapsing against the wet tile. Sam pulls his fingers free of Dean's body, rising gracefully to kiss his brother, let him suck the taste of himself from Sam's tongue before Sam flips him around. Three fingers and a quick swipe of conditioner isn't enough, but Dean's practically boneless underneath him and Sam knows he likes an edge of pain to his pleasure. "Gonna fuck you," he breathes against Dean's throat. "Gonna make you scream, gonna get Dad back in here-"

He grabs Dean's thigh, fingers digging in bruise deep as he pulls Dean's leg up, spreading him wide open and pushing in with a groan. Dean grits his teeth, swearing under his breath as Sam works his way in, fingers digging at the cool tile. Both of them are marathon gasping by the time Sam's as deep as he can get, breath coming hard and fast as Sam gives Dean a scant second to adjust. 

"Come on, come on," Dean urges, low and rough like he's the one who just got his throat fucked, and Sam gives him what he's begging for, slamming into him hard and fast. The skin on Dean's shoulder gives under his teeth as he comes, copper and iron mixing heavy and rich with the salt on his tongue. Dean hisses when Sam reluctantly pulls free of his body, yells when the cooling water hits the perfect imprint of Sam's teeth. "Fucking vampire," he says affectionately, but he kisses Sam again, licking every bit of himself from Sam's mouth. 

Dean checks his phone while Sam gets dressed, noting the coordinates their dad had sent them. "We better be back for class tomorrow," Sam tells him, grabbing their weapons bag and his backpack. "I've got a midterm first period tomorrow. I can't miss it." Dean just rolls his eyes. 

"How the hell did I raise such a hopeless nerd?" he asks the Impala as he turns the key in the ignition. "Where did I go wrong?" 

"You'll thank me when you forget the Latin word for 'Christ' again," Sam snarks, and Dean grins unrepentantly.

"That's why I've got you, my geeky sidekick," he says cheerfully. "The Robin to my Batman, the Arthur to my Tick, the..." 

Sam tunes Dean out, smiling as his brother fishes out a tape, rolling down the window and shouting the lyrics into the night. Life is good.


End file.
